organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Coool31
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Coool31 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 15:23, May 29, 2012 Your Gang Hi, I'm really happy you joined this wiki. There's just a few problems with your gang. The first is that you said you have "associates" that's actually the term for hired people in the Italian Mafia, in the Irish Mob they're called "Outsiders". If you need more information about them go here Irish Mob. The other is the Ethincity, no Irish Mob would ever let any Italians in them. Nor would any Italian Mob let any Irishmen in them. There's no such thing as a mix between the two. if you have any questions or anything bring them up on chat )if I'm on chat, if not just go to my talk page).Tomahawk23 16:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) No inconvenience, none at all. Just helping you get some facts straight that's all. Though I don't think you need 15 members to be in Ontario and Quebec. They aren't massive cities, about 30-35 members each city. Nor would a gang of your size have a thousand outsiders, probably about 100-300. Remember, you're not the only gang in Ontario and Quebec, several Mafias in real life, and on the wiki operate there. No Irish Mob in real life has that may members anyway. I'd say your membership would be 50-80 full members, and 100-300 outsidersTomahawk23 18:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but you'd only be operating in every city. You'd probably be controlling one or two cities in each provence and have small operations in other areas. You wouldn't be able or need all those members. Also, you'd have a lot of competition. The Musitano Crime Family controls Hamilton, and most of Southern Ontario. The Rizzuto Crime Family controls most of southern Quebec, and some of southern Ontario. The Controni Crime Family is also in Montreal. What I'm saying is, that you have competition, and can't really control all of that. I'd say you would have about 55-60 members. That's quite a lot of members. 200 members is way to much, the Rizzuto Crime Family (the most powerful Mafia in Canada) doesn't even have that many members.Tomahawk23 18:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Keep in mind you aren't the only Irish Mob in Canada. The West End Gang is more powerful and operates in Montreal. Kingofawosmeness777 17:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 500 million is way to much for your gang. Not only is it way to much for a gang of your size to be making, but even if you were you would be unable to launder it. It would result in a shut down of your gang due to failing to launder your criminal profits. If you're thinking that Zolnerowich Bratva makes that much it's okay for you to. Well, they're a Russian Mafia that operates on a world wide scale. Their larger operations allows them to launder their profits. To make it even bigger, the Russian gov. is so corrupt that they don't really even have limits. You guys should be making 150-200 million a year. No more. Now I'm not saying your family is small or nothing, you're clearly a powerful Irish Mob, but no Irish Mob (except maybe the Winter Hill Gang) makes that much a year.Tomahawk23 22:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hey. Good to see a new member on this wiki. Your Irish Mob is great, and so are the members. However, the only thing that bugs me is your grammar. If you don't mind, I'm gonna fix it up, that way your gang page will look better. Other than that, great job! ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 19:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I understand. No problem. Remember, I am Chat Moderator on this site, so if you ever need any help what so ever, I'm always around to help. Enjoy the wiki! ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 19:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Gang Wars I just thought you might wanna know how a gang war works. Here's the rules&guidelines page for gang wars: http://organizedcrimefiction.wikia.com/wiki/Making_a_Gang_War_%28Guidelines_and_Rules%29 if you need a example here's one :http://organizedcrimefiction.wikia.com/wiki/Men_of_Mayhem_-_Ukraine_Connection_War Tomahawk23 00:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Come on Chat... I want to discuss something with you. Come on chat when ever you can... <^>SW<^>SleepingWithTheFishes<^>TF<^> 15:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: How about this. Since we are currently taking 33% of the total drug shares in Ontario, we can reduce that number to 25%. Omnicube1 05:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are we dropping from my current 33% to 7%? 25% is a significant drop from 33% where we both can make money. At 7% of the shares I'll be scraping crumbs off the floor. If you don't stand by my decision I'll be willing to rat out your drug peddling locations to the Canadian police and pull my men out immediately. They're ready to pull such a move in an instant without leaving behind evidence. Omnicube1 03:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::5% of our cut and we have a deal. Omnicube1 04:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alliance Well of course I would... I already considered us allies, but yes... Perhaps we should make it official. I shall see when we can have this meeting... Thomas H. Westmore <^>SW<^>SleepingWithTheFishes<^>TF<^> 11:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know My family has began operating rackets in Winnipeg and Thunder Bay, Ontario. Mostly illegal gambling and bookmaking but of course other rackets as well. Shouldn't interfere, or at least we hope, with your operations in those areas very much. If you have any concerns let me know. Kingofawosmeness777 03:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Good, I'm glad we're both on the same page. Kingofawosmeness777 01:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: I think I have an idea.Tomahawk23 (talk) 19:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Alliance I think it's about time for me to bring up the thought of alliance, while i am very independant and alliances are seccond hand to me and i perfer to handle situations on my own, but i also realize the importance of money, and from doing business with you i realize it would bring great wealth to both my organization and yours. An ally in canada would be able to safe guard my shipments on their way into the america's and be able to open up a larger range of shipping (with some money for you involved) and the same with your gang shipping into europe. So i just thought it was best to put the idea out there for you to think about. Nice doing business with you, Lucien Ramolino III (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk)) Note: It's best not to talk to Las, he hasn't done much on the wiki, and if he does come back from his vacation, who knows what type of hell he'll raise. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) Problem solved You got a deal, but next time, leave a sighnature please. It's easier to responded that way. KevlarNinja (talk) 20:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Response Just read your message. I agree, one other thing. I also would like up to 5% of your troops to serve for me when I request. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 20:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree $P0RT $H0UT!NG 01:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Blockade Thanks for the link, I'll check it out. About your blockade, you can't just set up a blockade to the ports. That would obviously attract attention from the authorities. Just intercept his shipments as they come in, out of Spain's borders of course.Tomahawk23 (talk) 12:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, no, not at all. Go right ahead.Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Alliance (IC) Hello there Mr. Bridgeman, this is Takashi Heiwakima of the Heiwajima Syndicate from Shinjuku. Since business has been excellent in East Asia and in North America I've been planning on making arrangements of expanding to western and I thought our organizations can partner up for business reasons. If you want us to pay, then we'll pay for turf. I just want to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed for both of our organizations. I'll give you time to discuss this with your head members. Thanks you for your time in reading this message. Takashi Heiwajima wow okCare4ameatball (talk) 02:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC)gfbfhbrhr Can you go in the chat please?? Care4ameatball (talk) 04:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright Damian. I will talk to you soon.Care4ameatball (talk) 21:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Expansion (IC) We could use the extra help. After that whole fiasco, we need to be able to get back on track. What exactly do you have in mind? Yours Truly, Ardan O'Sullivan [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|''' Only the dead have seen the end of war']] 23:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: We're about to completely revamp the wiki and our gangs most likely. I don't think it's really worth looking at.Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Zips Hey man, I see your new family Leone Crime Family is pretty nice. Would you like some imported muscle from Italy into your family from my Sicily family? Just something I thought would be cool, a Zip faction. Care4ameatball (talk) 19:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my family already has a foothold in the USA but I think that all the Sicilian clans should be able to operate in the New York Upstate and Jersey territory. If i was to get a foothold I would like to operate in some of your canadian territory in exchange for imported Sicilian muscle. And yeah, I just wanted to establish an Uzzano clan that was related to the Uzzano family Care4ameatball (talk) 23:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Also maybe we could even give you some turf to share in Italy Care4ameatball (talk) 00:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Well like the reboot said we can have high memberships now with no limitations but not like 500,000 foot soldiers and 1,000,000 associates you get what im saying? IC: Ok Mr.Leone, I hope to see you soon.Care4ameatball (talk) 00:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Leone, I would like a share in the casino - Alfredo "Al" Squillante Care4ameatball (talk) 00:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Why would I tell a clan of my personal business? Anyways, I'll see you soon. - Al Squillante Care4ameatball (talk) 00:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I'm not going to be here as much lately. So I'm making you admin. Do what you wish. I'm not going to be completely inactive. I'll be semi-active. If you have any questions, need any help, just send me a message on my talk page. Re: alright, i'll try to get to it ASAP :) hey cool man i havent edited lately cause a lot of things have been going on in my personal life that kind of restrict me from going on here very often and pretty much the rest of the internet but right now im free and i might edit it soon Care4ameatball (talk) 20:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I think this might interest you The Iceman Interviews - YouTube Watch that, Coool. I think you'll find it very interesting. There's a REALLY good movie out about him right now. It's got Michael Shannon and Ray Liotta. You should go see it. But watch that documentary first. I think you'll really like it. It's simply titled The Iceman. It's getting terrible box office unfortunately, so I'm not sure how much longer it'll be out. So you might wanna try to see it soon. I'm actually not sure if it's out in Canada actually. If so guess you gotta wait until it's out on dvd. Might come on chat and talk with you soon too btw. Tomahawk23 (talk) 07:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Watch it yet?Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Watch it yet?Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:21, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Good News I got two people who might join. If they do, and become active, I might come back. I'll help get them started either way.Tomahawk23 (talk) 04:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) One of the guys changed his mind. The other IDK. Sorry. If neither of them join, (or if they do) I'll try to do some role-playing around here.Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:33, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Gang I'm thinking of making a new gang here. Wanna help me come up with ideas?Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re I'm thinking more of a unique organization Coool, I might be on chat tonight around 10:00. Hey mate, I like you gangs :) Great job. Whats your email address. I would like to speak with you in private :P Cheers Conali123 (talk) 18:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC) New guy, if you want to speak to someone privately, if you go to chat and click on a user's icon, among three other things it'll say private chat. I'm considering making my gang a gang of pirates. That may be a bit too unrealistic though. Tomahawk23 (talk) 01:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not exactly thinking Somali Pirates style. No hostage taking. Well, not in the long term. Just hold the guys hostage while we take everything on the boat and leave. And I'm not really thinking of having this be in Africa. "Pirates" would just be a template. Yes, we'd run drugs. I'm on chat if you'd like to talk more. Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. I'm on chat if you want to talk more.Tomahawk23 (talk) 12:47, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hey coool im back i might not be active but i have been gone becauuse my life has been busy i had a lot of irl problems but im on here i might not be active but im ending my squillante and starting up a mercernary/hitman organization Care4ameatball (talk) 08:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, may I make a powerful member of the Leone Family, I love it and want to continue and make don someday so I can be successful on this site. I want to start my character off basic not a huge role probably a soldato but nothing major, message me ASAP with a answer, BTW I'm a big fan of godfather, Vincent Corleone-Mancini is my favorite. May I make a member is the questionAnt22 (talk) 23:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Restart Hey, Coool. Long time no see. So the wikis pretty much gone, but I would like to attempt to revive it, and I'm serious this time. I've started to make a new cartel and put a job offer out in Canada, which is your neck of the woods. Anyways, not sure if you still check or go to wikia but hopefully you'll get this message and we can start rebuilding.Tomahawk23 (talk) 03:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Meet me in chatTomahawk23 (talk) 20:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) If you're chat's working come to it real quick.Tomahawk23 (talk) 21:55, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: New York IC: Mr. Leone, I am more than happy to 'negotiate '''terms on property control of New York City. My men do need a region of operations in the state of New York however, and NYC was the best candidate. Besides, the city is merely our base and provides no monetary value to our organization. My terms are below: *Allow a small portion of my men, say fifty or so, to remain in NYC as the majority transfers to Syracuse and Ithaca. *Take no forceful or offensive action to my employees as the transfer is taking place. To ensure no one notices, these things take time. I'm sure you'll understand, Mr. Leone. These are my terms. I hope to solve this peacefully and without damage to either of our markets. Also, don't ever fucking touch my friend, got it Leone? Christopher Salasco Cfp3157 (talk) 23:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Coool, haven't seen you in chat for a while where ya been? Also could you tell Timp to check his talk, business.Tomahawk23 (talk) 01:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: IC: Hector: How did you get this information? OOC: Wanna come to chat? We'll look into it. If your claims are true, we can split the bounty 50/50. Hector You were right. I had been suspicious of him for a little while actually. Thanks for the tip, we're giving you the green light, be sure to involve torture. Hector Letter to Toni Leone This message is encrypted, so don't bother tracing it This is the Ace of Spades, head of The Circus. We offer our services to you. Need someone dead? Need a cop to do you a favor? Need to get something? We'll help you. Find one of our men if you're interested. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 02:08, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Coool come to chat Hitman-off Hey, Coool, remember the hitman-off we were planning? Well it's posted here. Las is going to write the battle/hunt for Ace, but we can all write the intro to our own hitman. Feel free to write it and let Las know by next week when he writes the battle. Tomahawk23 (talk) 01:48, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat coool.Tomahawk23 (talk) 20:39, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ban Coool you are unbanned.Tomahawk23 (talk) 04:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Stop Coool Coool, you need to stop. I'd rather not ban you from OCF, but if you keep undoing things I will ban you for a day. Please stop. I really don't want to ban you.Tomahawk23 (talk) 05:36, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Coool, I am going to give you one more chance. STOP. Toni's children and dead and Sonny's being tortured, but he'll live so long as you don't give permission to have them killed off. Stop undoing the edits and GET THE FUCK OVER IT. Undo the edits again, and I will ban you.Tomahawk23 (talk) 05:40, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ban You're unbanned, Coool. Please stop saying that this was non-canon, it is canon and it is fair. You may be the first it has happened to, but it is going to happen to a whole lot more. Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The Bot Coool don't freak out about the deadliest bot editing your pages, he/Las is cleaning up categories. Nothing else is being changed.Tomahawk23 (talk) 00:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Your membership Coool the Leone family needs to have its membership toned down to 300 made men with about 1,000 associates. Maybe a few more associates. But if you don't tone it down by tomorrow I will.Tomahawk23 (talk) 18:23, April 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: I might help you if you have an interesting idea.Tomahawk23 (talk) 15:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) The Pirates Coool, come to chat. I would like to offer you some advice about your new group, quite a lot actually.Tomahawk23 (talk) 20:45, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Still Active? Hey, Coool, are you still active? I haven't seen you make an edit forever.Tomahawk23 (talk) 22:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get your arse on chat. Cfp3157 (talk) 15:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) A Message to the Black Sun Pirates Hello, This is Kolo Abduyinka, the leader of the Sudan United Militia. We noticed you are in our area and have decided to offer a proposal that we could be allies. Just remember, if you are not with us, you are against us, $P0RT $H0UT!NG 22:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey it's Sport Shouting. Since you enjoy this wiki and I read that you enjoy Star Wars, I thought you'd be interested in joining my new Sci-Fi RPG Wiki similar to this. Here is a link http://scifiwarfarerpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Please get back to me. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 15:04, July 22, 2014 (UTC) So when is the heist starting? Terrarian 112 (talk) 05:19, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Terrarian nevermind Coool please start doing stuff on the wiki, stop just editing your pages. Actually go out there and interact with other gangs.Tomahawk23 (talk) 20:05, September 5, 2014 (UTC) You weren't attacked as much as you were robbed. In the process you basically lost your pacific fleet. All your named characters have escaped back to you except Wei Xing who will be returned shortly, you can ask Las about that. Tomahawk23 (talk) 21:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Coool you're at war User blog:Sport Shouting/Cleaning House - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki